


Confessions

by guineamania



Series: Tale of the Maximoff Twins [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Sibling Love, because I want him to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Memories<br/>Wanda knows that Pietro is lying to her but she doesn't have the heart to push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

“Pietro,” Wanda murmured timidly from where they laid in a cold motel room. Whenever they stayed overnight for missions the twins always roomed together; Wanda missed these moments when they were back at the base.   
“Yeah,” he replied at a whisper from the other side of the bed.  
“Do remember any of what they did to us?” she asked and could feel him tense up.  
“I remember pieces,” was as much of a reply as she was going to get. She didn’t remember any until the powers came under her control. But she remembered Pietro’s screams, and they haunted her.


End file.
